Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/Wymiary i takie tam
Lista planet i wymiarów na które mam pomysł ale nigdy nie doczekają się własnych stron, bo albo są to pomysły z za mała ilością idei albo nie mam na to siły/czasu albo są to po prostu alternatywne universa. Pisząc "Alternatywny Magiczny Wymiar" mam na myśli cały wymiar, nie pojedynczą planetę (jak np. Honolulis). Nie ważne czy ktoś to czyta...ale jeśli ktoś się mymi bazgrołami zainteresował to ojej <3Ponadto skoro to tylko FF to ogranicza mnie jedynie wyobraźnia i zamierzam poszaleć. Może się tez okazać że niczego stąd nie wykorzystam, prócz Kakyu, Mirage i Domino (a co za tym idzie "Ogrodów") bo one to jednak OC. I mam w nosie to że nie odpowiada to naukom których uczą ludzi jak np. fizyka czy matma, to jest wykreowany przeze mnie świat i jakbym chciała to mogę dać sobie deszcz żółtych klopsów i nikomu nic do tego, dobranoc. Nie martw się przy tworzeniu wymiarów pod uwagę biorę tylko moje twory (OC, planety może jeszcze te znane nam jak te układu słonecznego) i lokacje z kanonu Klubu Winx (jak np.Magix, Solaria) więc nie zamierzam w jakikolwiek sposób wpływać na Twój fanfik. Nie zapomnij Ty buło opracować sobie jakiegoś systemu nazewnictwa jak np. "AWP-I" albo "I-AWP"?. Brzmi strasznie nudno ale ojej segregowanie, dopasowanie - kocham to robić aż mi się ręce z radości trzęsą jak o tym pomyślę. *Alti-uni czyli zupełnie nowe spojrzenie na historię postaci, czasem ze zmianą pochodzenia, ciuchów, kolorystyki etc. Ale zostaje imię i wygląd twarzy. *Wymiar bytów,.tzn. są tam ponadczasowe stworzenia które są personifikacją/zwiastunem jakiegoś zjawiska itp jak np. Sal-Lee jest ucieleśnieniem zmieniającej się pogody (technicznie rzecz biorąc to ona nie ma ciała ale co tam) a Gunay nieboskłonu podczas świtu i zmierzchu. *'Mikroświaty' - wzięte z kanonu ale rozwinę po swojemu. Kto oglądał sezon z Tynixem to wie o co chodzi. *'? '- Świat do góry nogami ale nie tak że wszyscy chodza po suficie który dla nich jest podłogą. Po prostu jest świat u góry i świat na dole i odwrócone do siebie. Mogłabyś buło wpleść podobny wątek z Dzwoneczka i sekretu magicznych skrzydeł że był rozłam by nikt więcej nie zpostał skrzywdzony z powodu srodowiska w którym zyła druga strona a robił krzywde pierwszej stronie (what). *'Wymiar astralny' - (nazywany także wymiarem duchowym) to miejsce gdzie nie ma podziału na planety etc i po większym okresie czasowym każdy kto tam trafi zaczyna zapominać o wszystkim innym. Traci się poczucie orientacji w przestrzeni, jakby cały czas chodziło się po bezkresnym polu(...) jest połączony z "Ogrodami" i dostępny zarówno dla ludzi jak i osób z MW tyle że niektórzy z MW mają w sobie na tyle mocy by przebić się przez zasłonę tego wymiaru i go odwiedzić. Ponoć moce w pełni rozwijają się właśnie tutaj. CDN istnieje jeden taki wymiar dla wszystkich alternatywnych i nie. Ci którzy nie trafią tu z własnej woli zlewają się w jedno. Można tam trafić z materialnym ciałem tyle że po czasie ono zanika/odpada i nawet jak ktoś stamtąd wyjdzie to już nigdy nie jest taki sam. By tego uniknąć można stosować amulety. Wejście tutaj jest ryzykowne bo nigdy nie wiesz czy wrócisz ale warte swojej ceny. Nie, nie jest to miejsce jak niebo czy piekło okej. Po prostu wymiar bez materii. Osoby stamtąd mogą przenikać do wymiarów z ludźmi i osobami z magią ale na ogół nie odczuwają takiej potrzeby bo mimo że nie mają ciał to umysły mają jak i cechy charakteru,osoby tutaj nie są martwe i to zasadnicza róznica. *'Ogrody' - mam pomysł na tzw. "ogrody", gdzie jest tyle kwiatów ile żyjących osób w magicznym wymiarze (wait a minute Rochi - masz chyba na myśli to ile osób we wszystkich wymiarach skoro dopuszczasz istnienie wielowymiarowości, a ogrody tym samym są nieskończone z salami każda sala na wymiar, wyglądają trochę jak kwiecisty jeden wielki hotel) miejsce piękne itp. Każdy ma swój kwiat który jest z nim połączony (a o tym nieliczni wiedzą) i stan kwiatu zmienia się w zależności od stanu zdrowia zarówno psychicznego (płatki) jak i fizycznego (liście, łodyga) połączonej z nim osoby. Ogrody te są poza czasem i przestrzenią, są one też czymś w rodzaju "poczekalni" do świata niematerialnego (no czyśćcem tego nie nazwę bo tyle wiar ile planet) dostać się tam można jedynie przez śpiączkę, bycie na granicy życia i śmierci, dzięki Portal Gun takiemu urządzonku lub na specjalne zaproszenie pani od badyli. Jak wspomniałam tam czas w ogóle nie płynie, zetknięcie tego "wymiaru" z innymi groziłoby pętlą czasową (kojarzy ktoś dzień świstaka?) ponieważ nie jest on brany jako część wymiaru magicznego ani nawet tego nie magicznego, jakby go tak namacalnie nie było w ogóle (jak dodasz klocek do kompletnej wieży to ona się przewróci czy coś). W jednym z filarów ogrodu znajduje się winda do "wieczności" (tak jest namalowane ale nie to nie jest winda do raju). Nawet Kaki nie wie dokąd ona prowadzi. Rzecz jasna odpowiedniki nigdy się nie spotkają, bo wg. zasad rządzących wykreowanym przeze mnie świecie groziłoby to zgadnijcie czym - no ba że apokalipsą i puff. Pomysł z kwiatami wzięłam od Posei Reef z MH zaś z winda z anime |"Death Parade" A rolę mojej Sailor Pluto tj. strażniczki wrót pełni nie kto inny jak znajdująca się poza czasem i przestrzenią pani Kaki. No może jeszcze ewentualnie Mirage i Domino ale one są tym samym co pani Kaki bo powstały z pani Kaki. *'Arkanda' - to Jeden wymiar podzielony na ileśtam królestw. Do tego wymiaru istnieje przekaźnik (np. W postaci kart, kamyków) (tyle przekaźników ile pomniejszych królestw) i każdy łączy z odpowiednim który coś symbolizuje? Stąd pochodzi ojciec Arcadii, która mogłaby mieć jakąś większą rolę tutaj bo ją kocham okej.generalnie inspo książką "W krainie kota" która czytałam kilka lat temu i nadal pamiętam bo zrobiła na mnie wrażenie no i gierką The Arcana. To takie połączenie tych dwóch rzeczy. Czytając z kart Arkadia i nie.tylko łączą się z tymi wymiarami których mistrzowie symbolizujący archetypy zachowań etc mówią do czytającego. *'Amphel'i' - rodzinna planeta Nanny, której nagły rozwój technologii etc sprawił że mieszkańcy sami siebie unicestwili włącznie z planetą. No prawie wszyscy bo jak wiadomo Nannę uratowało to że w momencie apogeum nie był na Amphel'i. *'Wymiar w wymiarach' aka Wymiar wirtualny- Jakiś świat wykreowany na Ziemi, tak przypadkiem ale nie do końca z udziałem magi rzecz jasna. Prosto rzecz ujmując jest to wymiar jak w "Ralph Demolka w internecie", była tam Isla i spędziła tam tyle czasu że uznaje go za swój dom. Co ciekawe wymiar ten nie ma końca i można nim podróżować po planetach Magicznego wymiaru jak Magix gdzie znajdował się salon gier przez który weszła Isla. Wymiar ten wygląda bardzo nierealnie i nie można sobie ot tak do niego wejść, trzeba albo urodzić się z taka magią (jak Isla) albo ją w sobie rozwijać (mając oczywiście do tego predyspozycje jak np. umiejętność dematerializacji) albo jakieś klucze wymiarowe czy coś. Wymiar ten jest najlepszym sposobem na szybkie podróżowanie ale niesie ze sobą wiele niebezpieczeństw, nigdy nie wiesz czy nie wrócisz z wszystkimi kończynami. Istnieje tam życie a najpopularniejszą formą spędzania wolnego czasu są surfing na pikselach, wrotki oraz wyścigi autek. Nie ma rodziny królewskiej ale mają demokrację i ktoś nad tym wszystkim piecze sprawuję. Nie ma tam uprzedzeń w stosunku do ludzi oraz magicznych stworzeń lecz rzadko się zdarza by ktoś potrafił sam tam trafić...i przeżyć. *'Wymiar pozamagiczny' - Czyli w skrócie to gdzie znajduje się znana nam Ziemia, Merkury i inne takie planety układu słonecznego, czasu obecnego. *'Alternatywny wymiar pozamagiczny I' -. Znajduje się tutaj alternatywna Ziemia na której zatrzymała się ewolucja. Nie ma ludzi. *'Alternatywna Ziemia I' - Ziemia, z której nigdy nie zniknęła magia. Ziemskie czarodziejki nie ukrywały się przez CZCK, ludzie traktowani są jako coś gorszego sortu i to ich się wróżki boją. *'Alternatywny Magiczny wymiar I' - Okej FF do DoL na Fandomie nie powstanie bo jest tylko dla moich oczu ale bardzo chcę ale to potwornie chcę wrzucić tutaj jakieś alternatywne universa. Wiecie że w jednym ktoś ma inne imię w drugim planetę w trzecim kolor włosów/skóry etc itp ale to nadal ta sama osoba, ich liczba jest praktycznie niezliczona. *'Alternatywny Magiczny wymiar II' - Wymiar, w którym obecna jest Ziemia, lecz by zachować proporcje nie ma Domino Domino bo smok itp., jego role pełni Ziemia. Nie ma znanego nam układu słonecznego skoro nie ma w nim Ziemi. *'Alternatywny Magiczny wymiar III' - *'Lustrzany wymiar' (Zdecydowanie mój faworyt) - Wyobrażam sobie też universum lustrzane odbicie znanego nam z ff Winx - wszystko niby takie same ale w lustrzanym odbiciu (np. Szafka co u nas jest po lewej stronie tam jest po prawej) to universum jest szczególnie ważne bo jest podporą magicznego wymiaru i vice versa. Każdy wymiar ma swój lustrzany wymiar /prócz "Ogrodów"/ (dla proporcji zachowania) w cholerkę dużo tego, nieskończenie dużo, naprawdę nieskończenie. *'?' - Wymiar w którym nie ma niczego, tylko pustka. Nie ma nawet gwiazd. Jeśli jakiś nieszczęśnik się w nim znajdzie zostanie zapomniany i niemożliwy do namierzenia czyli w skrócie przekichane. Nie ma tam lądów planet...nic po prostu zero. *zhakowali mi mózg ale to w pierwszym podpunkcie to fajne jest. Wykorzystam! nie wiem jak i kiedy ale jakoś to zrobię. To tylko luźne notatki które mogą ulec zmianie, dopisaniu czegoś nie wiem tam. Nieskończona ilość - nieskończona praca, jak zawsze są chęci, idea a czasu brak....może rysnę jakąś mapę dla siebie tak dla ułatwienia? Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija